I'M NOT EMMA!
by Prongslils
Summary: [CHAP 4 UP]Nicole y Alex son 2 fans de las peliculas y libros de Harry Potter, pero su vida dara una vuelta de 360 grados al encontrarse con sus maximas estrellas y que tengan que hacerse pasarinclusive por una de ellas.para las que sueñan lo mismo D
1. Are you crazy man!

I'M NOT EMMA!!!!!!! (1°parte)

**IMPORTANTE:**

Este fic nació como una loca idea que le vino a la cabeza a mi amiga, no es precisamente de "Harry Potter" es mas bien de los actores que lo interpretan… x lo tanto no son personajes de J.k Rowling. Esta historia toma lugar el 5 de febrero del 2006 y para fanáticas como nosotras sabrán bien que para esta fecha mas o menos ya se deben estar preparando los actores para filmar la película 5 (la orden del fénix), esta historia tendrá 3 partes esta es la primera y es necesaria pues habrán barias cosas que se necesitarán para la 2 y 3 parte…esperamos muchos reviews ya sean malos o buenos!!!! Y sin mas palabrería les presento el primer capi, que lo disfruten!!!

14/02/07 MAS IMPORTANTE: hola, bueno queríamos pedirles unas buenas disculpas por algunos "cambios" y cosas que faltaban a estos capítulos. Fueron completamente involuntariosa ahora les puedo asegurar que esta versión es "la oficial" y no va a cambiar por nada del mundo.

Gracias

PD: Culpen al virus

PD2: Feliz dia de San Valentin a todos!

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Are you crazy man??!!**_

La aventura comenzó cuando dos chicas se encontraban entre la multitud londinense en el gran aeropuerto central de Londres-Inglaterra, un día de 6 de febrero lucían, cansadas por tanto ajetreo de ayer…

Flash Back

-Estoy cansada, muerta, deshidratada, y tengo mucho sueño….- dijo una chica de 16 años, ella era alta y delgada, con cabello castaño oscuro(casi negro) y lacio, tenía unos ojos miel claros, y una nariz pequeña y puntiaguda.

- oye… no creas que yo estoy muy bien que digamos…si nos pasamos toda la tarde, noche y tarde otra vez en un maldito avión! – Dijo otra chica, ella tenia 16 años pero no se le cuenta pues su cumpleaños era en abril y tendría por fin los tan ansiados "17", ella era tan alta como la otra y delgada, era pelirroja (natural) y semi ondulada, tenia unos ojos verdes esmeraldas y una nariz puntiaguda. Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en unos asientos del aeropuerto de New York.- oye Steph… cuando vendrá el representante que dijeron?

- no lo se…pero comienzo a ver ovejitas saltando…..

- ¬¬ tu mas q nadie debería estar emocionadísima!!!!- dijo la pelirroja cuyo nombre era Silvia, pero justo en ese momento apareció un hombre alto, muy blanco, calvo, y con un bigote estilo francés, tenia un tremendo terno ya que el frió era insoportable en esa época del año.

- señoritas López y Ruiz?- pregunto el hombre en su perfecto ingles americano.(N/A: todas las conversaciones que estén con los michis serán en ingles y las que no lo tienen en español)

-eh.. si- dijeron a la vez las 2 chicas

- aquí están sus pasajes… estas calcomanías deben ser pegadas al instante entendido?- el hombre les entrego 2 sobres con unas calcomanías moraditas que tenían la forma de la bandera de Inglaterra- deberán embarcarse dentro de 3 horas al avión que sale a Londres y POR FAVOR, no se pierdan y no salgan a menos que sea con su guía que esta a su disposición- dijo con tono de advertencia… solo hace unos minutos habían intentado tomar un taxi para (según ellas) ir a "Disney Landia" – cuando lleguen al hotel solo saldrán a sus visitas turísticas , enseñen sus pasaportes con la calcomanía para que las reconozcan, nos vemos dentro de 6 meses. Gracias.

- #Oh.. thanks Sr…?- dijo Stephanie dudando

- #Jhon, Jhon Brighan

- #oh, thanks Jhon

-#No problem

Fin Flash Back

- Bien Nicole, ya estamos aquí..- dijo Silvia con voz melosa mientras miraba el semejante aeropuerto de Londres- Inglaterra ( N/A: mi sueño hecho realidad!! TT.TT)

- SI!! No lo puedo creer Silvia!!! o, perdón Alex… ¡es tan raro!….- dijo Nicole mientras daba pequeños saltitos

-ya los se.. pero son "identidades secretas" n.n aparte hace años no los pusimos te acuerdas??

- si.. pero nunca los habíamos utilizado… es la 1° vez… aparte de Stephanie a Nicole esta bien… pero de Silvia a Alex?? O.O

- sabes que no es Alex.. es Alexandra…

- es lo mismo…solo el diminutivo…, bueno todo sea por escabullirnos de ese guía- dijo Nicole algo dudosa

- bien ahora tomemos un taxi y vámonos al hotel…- dijo Alex cogiendo las maletas pero Nicole la detuvo

-Mi "queridísima" Alex- dijo mientras se armaba de paciencia- no vez que sin guía estamos.., mm…. PERDIDAS!!!

-/, … mmm… cierto sorry… entonces.. pregúntale a alguien!!

- mmm… de acuerdo..- Nicole busco con la mirada a alguien y vio a un chico de 18 o 19 años, alto y con cabello rubio… no le pudo ver la cara por que estaba volteado, parecía algo nervioso…-eh.. disculpe señor podría decirme donde esta la salida del aeropuerto por favor?

-# por supuesto!- dijo volteándose y Nicole pudo notar que era muy guapo - la salida esta en…O.O –el joven se quedo de piedra al mirar directamente a Nicole

- que Diablos!!!??- dijo Alex asustada pues el chico tomo a Nicole por los brazos, y la sacudio fuertemente, provocando que la maleta que llevaba en la mano se le cayera

-#**EMMA!!!!!!,OH POR DIOS!!!!! **- exclamo el muchacho fuera de control

-O.ô –Nicole estaba confundida y asustada por la actitud del chico

-O.ô- Alex no podía pensar y se acerco donde estaban, antes que sus pensamientos se hicieran realidad..

- # OH Emma!! Donde rayos has estado!!! Todo este tiempo… pensé.. tantas cosas horribles.. Por que desapareciste así!!!! Sin dejar rastro alguno!!! – y sin mas palabras tomo a Nicole de la mejilla, y de la nada la beso. Nicole que no esperaba que hiciera algo así, se soltó rápidamente de él y le tiro una bofetada (ella era una buena jugadora de volleyball en su país, y excelente matadora, por lo tanto era como si le pegara con una piedra XD) y grito.

-#**NO SE ATREVA ATOCARME POR QUE NO RESPONDO!!!** – dijo mientras se alejaba de él bruscamente y reuniéndose con Alex (la cual estaba a unos pocos pasos atrás, y con una expresión de compasión en su rostro).

-**#PERO EMMA QUE RAYOS TIENES!!!** –dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla que había adquirido un rojo increíble- **Eres mi enamorada por todos los cielos!!! De pronto desapareces un mes a Dios sabe donde!! luego de la alfombra roja nadie te ha vuelto ha ver y ahora que regresas…yo, en ves de amargarme contigo y darte un buen sermón te recibo de las 1000 maravillas y tu reaccionas asi!!!??? NO TE ENTIENDO EMMA DUERRE WATSON!!**

**-#**Emma watson??- dijo Nicole algo confusa- lo siento pero yo no soy…- pero en ese momento Alex le tapo la boca

-# Nos disculpas un momento??- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente para después llevársela a un lugar apartado..

-Nicole!... te confunde con Emma!! Emma Watson!!- dijo mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada

-PERO SI NO ME PARESCO EN NADA!!- dijo ella mientras agitaba los brazos de una manera muy graciosa

-mmm… no lo se Nico…pero viéndote bien.. como que si te pareces.. eres alta, tienes los ojos miel, una nariz puntiaguda..- Alex abrio muchos los ojos- tienes.. el cabello lacio pero..si te lo ondulamos y te ponemos casi rubia.. eres.. blanca.. OH POR DIOS!! ERES SU GEMELA!! POR QUE NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE!!??

-Alex no digas estupideces!! Calmate!! Aparte mira, yo soy una FAN del trío y si lo fuera… ya me habría dado cuenta, no crees+

-pues ahí esta el "boyfriend" de Emma y si cree que eres igual a ella pues debe ser..oye..no crees que deberías seguirle el juego…¡¡¡podrías conocer a Daniel Radcliffe!!.-de pronto Alex se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo- **¡¡¡PODRIAS CONOCER A DANIEL RADCLIFFE!!! AL PAPASITO, CUERAZO, CHURRO CON EL MEJOR TRASERO QUE HALLAMOS VISTO JAMAS!!! **

-Alex!! Tu sabias algo de que Emma tuviera enamorado??-Nicole le lanzo una mirada furtiva al chico- no se Alex..sabes que hemos investigado y nada!! No sale ningún registro de algún tipo rubio en la vida de Emma..

-y nosotras de donde nos guiamos ah?? De periódicos, de interned.. de lugares q "supuestamente" son oficiales.. pero x q no podrían tenerlo en secreto?? Que es lo que nos hace pensar que todo lo q leemos, investigamos, y las conclusiones q damos son erróneas??- Alex la taladro con la mirada..Nicole no sabia q pensar..no podía arriesgarse y hacerse pasar por alguien q no es.. y menos en con una persona q no conoce y en un país que ni siquiera sabe el nombre de la esquina en la que esta parada..sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y la volteaban delicadamente

-#Emma, amor que te pasa?? Parece que no me conocieras.. se que nos peleamos muy duro la ultima vez, pero eso no da razón para que te portes tan fría conmigo..y menos después de que te he estado buscando como un loco-y sin mas palabras la beso. Desde el punto de vista de Alex pareció que el beso duro una eternidad, y parecía que lo estaban disfrutando…pero luego su amiga aterrizo y se separo de el bruscamente mientras un montón de preguntas la inundaban pero sobre todo, la duda "no podía ser el novio de la venerada actriz Emma Watson, aquel chico..al q acababa de besar.. no podía ser su novio..no podía ser o si?

-NO!-dijo ella de pronto- No!

-#que ocurre??- dijo el chico como saliendo de un trance..,efectivamente, ella no era la Emma que el conocía, parecidas por el cuerpo, por el rostro..pero en esencia..no era ella y pudo ver un mar de confusión y sorpresa en su rostro.

-no puedes besarme..aun..-se apresuro a decir, ya había tomado una decisión..el motivo por el cual estaba en Londres.. aunque sabia desde un comienzo q seria algo realmente maravilloso que en su visita al set se encontrara justamente con Daniel Radcliffe, también estaba la posibilidad de no cruzarse con él en toda su estadía en Inglaterra, en cambio..si se hacia pasar (aunque sea por unas cuantas horas o tal vez 2 dias) por Emma Watson.. sus posibilidades de conocerlo aumentarían notablemente…

-#eh. Mira, como te llamas??-le pregunto Alex al ver a su amiga en un increíble estado de trance

-#eh.. Will y soy el novio de Emma y tu?- dijo algo cohibido mirando hacia la salida del aeropuerto, Alex estaba a punto de responder cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de un muchacho rubio con unos ojos verdes azulados que le dedicaban una mirada seductora haciendo que se sonrojara, aparto la vista rápidamente y dijo:

-#Alexandra Heiden..o Alex como quieras- dijo confundida (le parecía que ya había visto a ese chico en alguna parte pero no recordaba donde) volvió a mirar por donde estaba el chico y se desilusionó al ya no verlo por ahí – bueno..Emma?..Emma!…EMMAAAA!!!

-# eh?? Que..yo? ah!! Si claro soy Emma.. q pasa??- dijo Nicole torpemente- creo que me siento mal..voy al baño..ahora regreso..- y se fue hacia los servicios que quien sabe como encontró por q estaba mas perdida que cuy en tómbola..

-# oye Alex.. que le pasa a Emma?? Donde ha estado todo este tiempo? Por que se fue sin avisar? Todos en el estudio estaban preocupados, Evanna, Bonny, Matthew y Harry no han dejado de llamar a mi casa preguntándome por ella, Daniel estaba hecho una furia, y ni que decir de Rupert que no sab..

-#QUE??! Te refieres a Daniel Radcliffe y a Rupert Grint?- pregunto anonada

-que? claro, es algo obvio, me imagino que Emma te habrá contado sobre ellos verdad? Aunque creo q no hay necesidad de presentarlos¡quien no los conoce!- Alex pudo notar algo de rencor en las ultimas palabras que mencionaba

-# bueno si.. pero dime por que tanto alboroto? Que fue lo que paso? Emma no me quiso dar muchos detalles al respecto-agrego ante la mirada inquisidora de Will

- bueno el día después de la alfombra roja del estreno del GOF (N/A: Goblet of fire o Cáliz de fuego) hicieron su paseo como siempre por la alfombra y cuando terminaron de dar entrevistas y autografiaos a las personas que habían ido a verlos, se supo que Emma había discutido muy fuerte con Rupert de no se que cosa, y pues esa misma noche, no se si se dieron cuenta los medios, pero Rupert no les dijo nada a los entrevistadores, estaba demasiado furioso para hablar, hasta había dicho que no iba a ir, pero al final creo que Mike hablo con él y lo convenció para que vaya, en realidad no se muy bien los detalles del problema. Luego al dia siguiente fui a buscar a Emma a su casa, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al entrar todo estaba tirado y no habia rastro de ella por ninguna parte hasta ahora… todo el equipo que trabaja en las películas de Harry Potter ya la daban por.. bueno ya sabes.. por muerta..

-#solo el quipo? Y su familia? Que acaso no se preocupan por ella o que?- dijo indignada

-#solo nosotros lo sabemos..nadie mas.. su familia no lo sabe aun..

* * *

En aquel mismo instante Nicole estaba apoyada en el lavamanos del baño, mirando su reflejo por el espejo, ahora que se veía bien, de veras se parecía bastante a Emma.. tantos años y nunca lo había notado… recordó que a veces.. cuando se quedaba mirando su reflejo en una ventana del colegio, no se veía a ella, veía a Emma.. pero siempre creyó que era por su fanatismo que la veía continuamente..pero jamás creyó que en realidad se parecieran tanto.. "como gemelas con algunas diferencias claras" pensó tocándose su nariz.., Emma era castaña clara, casi rubia y ondulada mientras que ella era castaña oscura, casi negro y lacia.. se paro derecha e intento ponerse con su imaginación la túnica de Hogwarts y el cabello castaño claro casi rubio y con pequeños rizos, se quedo boquiabierta.. lamentablemente no pudo seguir viendo su "recién" descubierta otra cara cuando unas recién llegadas turistas de unos 17,16 años taiwaneses entraron y se quedaron e piedra al verla "EMMA WATSON!!!" gritaron eufóricas mientras comenzaban a jalonearla y por todo el forcejeo no pudo soltarse y entre barullo y escándalo la sacaron del baño con destino a quien sabe donde..

* * *

-#bueno la verdad yo no sabia nada de eso-dijo Alex con el entrecejo fruncido- ella no me quiso…dar muchas explicaciones..-agrego al ver una especie de alboroto a lo lejos-por que tarda tanto en el baño??, un momento si me permites..-agrego mirándolo 

-#Ah! si claro-dijo Will mientras la veía irse en dirección al Baño, la miro por unos instantes y Luego hacia la puerta del aeropuerto y suspiro aliviado, sonrió, "vaya Emma! Algo me dice que puedo utilizar a tu amiguita, creo que unas cuantas noches no serian problema alguno" camino hacia la salida trasera del aeropuerto "lograste librarte de mi Emma, claro, si lo eres" agrego con tono de duda "bueno..lograste librarte de esta, pero no por mucho tiempo, tu serás mía y de nadie mas, ya lo veras muy pronto..pero si creías que con el cabello teñido y lacio me ibas a engañar…estabas muy equivocada".. y sin mas salio del aeropuerto rumbo a quien sabe donde…


	2. Where is my friend!

_**Capitulo 2: WHERE IS MY FRIEND??!!**_

El muchacho rubio que Alex había visto siguió caminando cautelosamente hasta encontrarse en un rincón bastante apartado "maldición! La gente comienza a darse cuenta" pensó al ver a unas cuantas chicas escudriñándolo con la mirada, decidió ponerse los lentes oscuros que tenia en sus pantalones

-# creo que son ellas..pero sigo sin entender por que teníamos que venir nosotros..-le dijo a un hombre mayor, de unos 45,46 años, aunque para su edad estaba en muy buena forma

-# ya sabes.. para que las fans se "emocionen" y tu eres justo la 1º impresión que necesitan -dijo el hombre sacando unos papeles, el rubio arqueo una ceja, -# bien… tu ve por la pelirroja, yo iré por la castaña - el rubio comenzó alejarse –# ¡¡Hey.. Th…Andrew!!-agrego al ver algunas miradas posarse de inmediato sobre el rubio –#asegúrate que tenga la calcomanía, recuerda que es lo único con la q podemos identificarla, luego directo al hotel

-# creí que Robert te había dado los nombres de las ganadoras..-dijo sorprendido

-# se me olvidaron en la casa de Emma, creí que llegaría tarde-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, el chico dio media vuelta y se fue, el hombre miro que estuviera bastante lejos y saco dos papeles, ambos tenia fotografías de las chicas

_Nombre:_

_Silvia Joanne Ruiz Truller_

_Fecha de nacimiento:_

_15/abril/1989_

_Edad:_

_16_

_País:_

_Colombia_

_Características:_

_Estatura: 1.72_

_Color de cabello: pelirroja/ondulada_

_Color de ojos: verdes_

El hombre miro la otra hoja con la 2º chica y se quedo de piedra al ver la fotografía.. -Emma??...-susurro mirando la fotografía paralizado, "por eso se me hacia familiar.." pensó atónico, leyó los datos

_Nombre:_

_Stephanie Evelyn López Hanthel_

_Fecha de nacimiento:_

_8/Enero/1990_

_Edad:_

_16_

_País:_

_Colombia_

_Características:_

_Estatura: 1.69_

_Color de cabello: castaño oscuro/ lacio_

_Color de ojos: miel claros_

-# oh dios mío..-susurro mirando blanco como el papel, la fotografía de la chica

* * *

Alex llego al baño y lo primero que vio fue el bolso de Nicole tirado en el suelo debajo del lavamanos, lo reviso, solo estaba su pasaporte, unas cuantas llaves y su billetera, al parecer el celular aun lo llevaba con ella.

-perfecto –murmuro, saco su celular y le timbro, espero unos momentos hasta que al fin contestaron

-si??!- contesto una voz algo exasperada, había mucho estruendo y voces emocionadas- ay!! no me jalen!!-pudo escuchar la voz de su amiga al otro lado del celular

-Nicole?? Estas bien??

-Alex??!! Gracias a dios, estos chinos me están volviendo loca..DEJEN DE JALARME!!

-donde estas??

-por la puerta..de ingreso, ayúdame por favor!!

-tranquila ya voy- Alex colgó el celular, se dirigió hacia donde debería estar Will, pero ya no lo encontró por ahí..- que raro..-murmuro con fingida indiferencia, cogio las maletas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amiga, sin percatarse que estaba siendo observada y que la estaban siguiendo

* * *

Como pudo, Nicole logro separarse del grupo de Taiwaneses q querían un autógrafo suyo, y se dirigió al lugar donde había visto por ultima vez a Alex y a Will, ese tipo (por alguna razón) le daba mal espina, no sabia como Emma podía estar con un tipo como él, en ese momento alguien la tomo de la muñeca y la volteo bruscamente, ella creyó que era Will y casi le estampa otra cachetada pero era un hombre con aspecto marcial, el mismo que había hablado con el rubio, esta vez él también llevaba los lentes oscuros, paro su mano justo a tiempo.

-# su pasaporte señorita- le dijo muy serio, Nicole creyó haber escuchado esa voz antes..en algún lugar, se dio cuenta que no lo tenia con ella, lo había dejado en su bolso

-# eh..yo..lo deje en mi bolso…mi amiga lo tiene- dijo cohibida, el hombre de veras que intimidaba, este no dijo nada, Nicole pensaba que la deportarían por el escándalo de los Taiwaneses, parecía una persona importante..

-# es usted la ganadora del concurso del GOF?-pregunto mas serio aun

-# eh..si..

-# conoce a Jhon Brigham?, tiene con usted la calcomanía??

-# eh..si, y la calcomanía si la tengo..-dijo rebuscando en el bolsillo de su jean, lo saco, y se lo entrego, el hombre la reviso por unos segundos

-# bien, todo esta en orden, por favor sígame..-dijo mientras emprendía la marcha

-# pero.. señor mi amiga..-dijo volteándose y mirando el lugar donde "debería" estar Alex, volvio a voltear y vio una limosina justo en la entrada, el hombre le abrio la puerta, ella lo miro a los ojos- # ella también viene conm…- Nicole se paro de improvisto…no podia ser.., el hombre se había sacado los lentes y la miraba fijamente –#usted…usted… **USTED** **ES RALPH FIENNES!!! – **grito sin poder contenerse, mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos, no lo podia creer, era simplemente algo grandioso

-# shh!!!!-Ralph la miro levantando una ceja- rapido debemos irnos

-# oh..perdón -dijo cohibida mientras entraba en la limosina -pero..señor..

-# Ralph, dime solo Ralph, señor me hace sentir viejo..-añadio mientras entraba en el auto después de ella y cerraba la puerta, Nicole pudo sentir que lo decia en broma

-# mm..bueno…Ralph- se sintió verdaderamente estupida -# a donde vamos??, y.. que va a pasar con mi amiga? –Ralph parecía pensarlo, tenia una expresión graciosa ,ahora q lo veía, no parecia tan.. (ella solo le encontró esa palabra)"cara de yeso" como le había parecido"

-#bueno.. Stephanie no es asi??-ella asintió- no creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu parecido con Emma Watson, me sorprendí mucho al ver tu fotografía, para serte sincero me sorprendí bastante al ver como tomabas todo con tanta naturalidad, me refiero a Will- añadió al ver q no entendía

-# en realidad recién me acabo de enterar, yo no sabia que era igual a ella, todo a ocurrido muy rápido-dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza -# yo soy una fanática del trio..pero jamás se me planto la idea de buscar algún parecido entre Emma y yo

-bueno..mira se me acaba de ocurrir algo - Ralph se le acerco mas para hablarle en susurro- esto es lo que ha pasado, Emma esta desaparecida desde noviembre, para ser mas específicos y nadie sabe nada de ella - Nicole iba a decir algo pero Ralph la interrumpió -# solo el equipo de producción y algunos actores, los mas cercanos a ella, lo saben, su familia no sospecha nada por que estan de viaje y "supuestamente" estaba bajo nuestra custodia pero después de la alfombra roja, desapareció..como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra- Nicole dio un grito ahogado

-# y ahora que van hacer??-pregunto muy preocupada-no pueden filmar la película sin ella

-# esperaba que tu me ayudaras en ese pequeño detalle- dijo tratando de formar una pequeña sonrisa- se supone q son 2 ganadores del concurso que organizo MTV, pero..vamos hacer que en realidad solo gano 1, por que la otra ganadora fuiste tu "sin querer" ,Emma Watson, o sea q prácticamente MTV te pago tu pasaje para volver entiendes??- Nicole lo miro con cara de confusión -# Mira Stephanie..-tomo aire y la miro a los ojos -# necesitamos…bueno, necesito que te hagas pasar por Emma ante todos los actores y productores hasta que encontremos a la verdadera..

-# QUEEEEEEE????!!!!-grito Nicole muy alterada -# yo….yo…yo no puedo….

-# claro que si puedes.., escucha el unico que sabe de todo esto soy yo, y bueno tu amiga, pero nadie mas, ya te contare todo con mas detalles cuando lleguemos a tu casa…

-# m..m..mi casa???-dijo tratando de ver por la luna polarizada -# yo no tengo aquí una casa..creí que me quedaría en un hot..

-# desde ahora tu casa…-dijo bajando la luna- estamos yendo directamente hacia la casa de Emma q desde ahora es tu casa q no se te olvide, allí te esperan Daniel y Rupert, Tom ira mas tarde y Silvia talvez llegue mañana tengo que hablar con tu representante para q t…

-# DANIEL Y RUPERT??!!- pregunto ella atónita, Ralph la miro por unos instantes y suspiro

-# no me digas que son tus ídolos por favor..-dijo al ver los ojos de la chica que estaban en otro mundo

-# no…no solo son mis ídolos.., Ralph, no voy a poder.. no pudo saludarlos como si nada!! Yo…yo…es que.. SON MI FUENTE DE VIDA!! SON MI MOTIVO DE EXISTIR!!

-# Vamos Stephanie, se que puedes hacerlo..se que eres una buena actriz, se que has hecho varias obras teatrales en la escuela..

-# no puedes comparar una cuantas obras teatrales con esto..!!

-# de veras te parece "unas cuantas" 86?, y todas teniéndote a ti y a Silvia como protagonistas?? No por nada ganaron el concursote MTV..no?? se supone que ganaron por que eran las mejores..

-# en realidad ganamos por que somos buenas dramáticas..por que hacemos ese tipo de escenas muy bien y por eso a los productores les gusto!

-# mira Stephanie..si eres buena actriz significa eso, buena en TODO, no puedes decir que eres solo una buena dramática cuando tus únicos papeles que has hecho eran de drama, ah! y x cierto, hiciste que llore un juez en la escena en que tu madre estaba muriendo -dijo con picardía

-# eso..yo..no lo sabia…-dijo muy sorprendida

-# ahora lo ves??, se que puedes hacerlo, se que puedes llegar con esos chicos q son tu vida, y hablarles normalmente- Ralph tomo las manos de Nicole y le sonrio -# se que tu y Silvia nos pueden ayudar..se que Silvia es una excelente improvisadora y no te dejara sola entiendes? No estarás sola con todo esto..te estaremos apoyando..-Nicole sonrio débilmente y suspiro, si tan solo hubiera sabido unas horas antes que estaria hablando asi con Ralph Fíennes..

-#bueno..de acuerdo lo hare, pero quiero pedirle un favor..-se ruborizo

-# cual??

-# me puede llamar Nicole?? Y no stephanie?- sintio como sus orejas se encendían, Ralph sonrio

-# me parece buena idea..-dijo sonriendo -# mm..mira ya llegamos!!- el auto se fue deteniendo poco a poco

-# ahh.. cierto, Ralph, y que va a pasar con Alex??-pregunto mirando con desconfianza la casa

-# Alex?? Oh! Tambien Silvia se cambio de nombre verdad??- Nicole asintió -# bueno no te preocupes por ella, en estos momentos esta llegando al hotel, tranquila esta en buenas manos… eso creo…-# añadió para el mismo, mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto

* * *

Alex caminaba por el aeropuerto buscando la dichosa salida

-maldición! Donde se metió??- de pronto sintió algo extraño, alguien la estaba mirando, se volteo pero no vio a nadie -debe de haber sido solo mi imaginación..-siguió caminando y salio del aeropuerto pensando que estaría por ahí.. -NICOLE!! -grito pero no tuvo respuesta- rayos!! Y ahora donde se fue??- y de la nada Alex se volteo y le metió un cabe a un tipo que estaba detrás suyo en plan de detenerla, el tipo cayo bruscamente al piso

-QUE DEMONIOS QUIERE Y POR QUE ESTA PERSIGUIENDOME!!??-pregunto fuera de si, estaba muy exasperada

-# auch!!! Oie tranquila! No tenias por que ponerte asi..- Alex lo miro con desconfianza y se sorprendió bastante al verlo, era el chico rubio que habia visto hace un rato, el chico se levanto y se saco los lentes oscuros para poder sobarse sus ojos que al parecer les habían entro algo de tierra, Alex se quedo (no hay otra palabra para describirlo) idiota, ese tipo rubio era….

-# Thomas Felton, un placer conocerla señorita "meto cabe al primero que esté detrás mió.."-dijo con tono de sarcasmo mientras le tendía la mano para estrechársela, Alex no reacciono.-# bueno..si no sabe como se estrecha una mano se hace asi..- Tom cogio la mano de Alex y la estrecho, Alex sintió que el mundo se le venia encima "TOM FELTON ESTRECHA MI MANO!!" -# bueno..me gustaría seguir hablando con usted, señorita sin nombre..pero antes de proseguir me gustaría saber si no me estoy equivocando de persona, me podría mostrar su pasaporte?? -Alex volvio a la superficie, lo miro y contesto de manera cortante

-# Para que? – cualquiera, al notar su tono, pensaria 2 cosas: que grosera pero tiene un bonito acento, Alex se quiso matar en ese momento

-# Tranquila..no te lo voy a quitar, solo quiero ver si..

-# si tengo la calcomanía que me dio Jhon Brighan? – por que demonios no podia dejar de sonar tan insolente?? por que??, Tom se quedo petrificado, era rapida, no había conocido muchas chicas así…

-# la tienes?- pregunto levantando una ceja, Alex movió su brazo como si fuera un robot y le entrego la calcomanía, aun no la había pegado, Tom la examino por unos momentos

-# Bien, parece que todo esta en orden-dijo entregándosela- sígueme por favor, ahora nos vamos a tu hotel- caminaron en un silencio algo incomodo, Alex se sentía verdaderamente cohibida y en su pecho albergaba un deseo enorme, tan grande q pensó q en cualquier momento lo dejaría libre, y eso la asustaba mucho "que podría pensar de mi.??" llegaron hasta un hombre buen mozo (N/A: q raro sonó eso..) y muy elegante que les habría la puerta de una limosina, eso la hizo acordarse de algo

-# eh…yo venia acompañada, con mi amiga…no viene?? – por que tenia q ponerse roja?? Por que??

-# ah? tranquila.. Ralph Fiennes fue por ella, segura ya estará en el hotel, no comparten la habitación, son 2 continuas, ya debe estar ahí seguro- respondió mientras le indicaba con la mano que entrara en el auto primera

-# con… Ralph Fiennes??- pregunto atónica

-# si…- dijo cansinamente mientras se sentaba al frente suyo y el chofer les cerraba la puerta, Alex intento imaginarse a Nicole con Ralph Fiennes, el actor que interpretaba a nada mas y nada menos que a "LORD VOLDEMORT" de pronto una imagen de su amiga con los ojos abiertos como platos y con estrellitas muy al estilo de anime se le revelaron en su mente, sonrió levemente

-# Tienes una bonita sonrisa.. "señorita x"- dijo sonriéndole seductoramente -# ya me estaba asustando, dudaba que fuera capaz de sonreír, señorita….

-# Alexandra, un placer señorito "uso sarcasmo cuando no soy lo suficientemente valiente de decir que estoy molesto por que una chica me hizo caer cuando estaba persiguiéndola- Tom se quedo de piedra al escucharla, se miraron a los ojos durante un momento, Alex podia sentir su rostro ardiendo por la vergüenza, jamás se había imaginado q le hablaría asi a Tom Felton, no pudo contenerse mas e hizo algo q "creyó" estar tratando de no hacer desde q lo vio .. tirarse a su cuello y darle un fuerte abrazo. Tom se quedo mas adónico al ver a la chica tirándosele encima, estaba a punto de corresponder al abrazo cuando ella se separo bruscamente de el

-# ahora creerás q soy una de tus tantas fans descocadas verdad?- le pregunto tímidamente pero con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía q aquel abrazo la había vuelto mas..segura de si misma, Tom la miro por unos segundos, sin saber muy bien que decir

-# bueno..eh..no, no creo q seas una de mis fans descocadas, lo q pasa es que mis encantos son irresistibles- dijo en tono de broma, Alex arqueo una ceja y sonrió -# de todas maneras no es tu culpa tuya que te hayas puesto tan ardi..

-# emocionada creo que es la palabra adecuada- le corto ella algo abochornada -# bueno de todas maneras disculpa, es que no todos los dias se tiene en frente a tu estrella favorita, y menos hablando como lo estamos haciendo ahora-# Tom se quedo sin habla

-# eh..bueno yo…- se rasco nerviosamente la nuca -# oye Alexandra…

-# dime Alex- le dijo ella con una sonrisa

-# eh..si, Alex, bueno, me puedes prestar tu celular?- le pregunto creyendo la respuesta

-# si claro, q vas hacer??- le pregunto mientras se lo pasaba

-# agregar el teléfono de la casa de Emma, ahora estamos "hospedados" ahí - vio que Alex lo miraba confusa-# bueno lo q pasa es que vas a estar en contacto con nosotros muy seguido, ya sabes por el concurso

-# Nosotros?? A que te refier..

-# a Daniel, Rupert, Oliver, James y a mi – dijo sencillamente, le devolvio el celular

-# Y Emma?? Con ella no? – trato de hacer como si fuera una pregunta hecha al hasar pero al parecer Tom se dio cuenta

-# sabes q esta desaparecida verdad??- le pregunto escudriñandola con la mirada

-# bueno..en el aeropuerto se nos hacerco un tal Will diciendo que era su enamorado, y a mi amiga la confun..-se callo- bueno y me conto q Emma estava desaparecida desde hacia bastante tiempo- Alex no sabia por que, pero le parecio conveniente no decirle a Tom q su compañera de viaje era una chica q parecía la gemela de Emma Watson

-# Bueno cosas extrañas han pasado estos últimos meses, supongo que tendremos oportunidad para hablar mas tarde Alex, ya estamos llegando al hotel- Tom le mostró por la ventana un edificio muy elegante, en la parte superior de la elegantísima puerta rezaba "51 Buckingham Gate London" mas abajo había unas 5 estrellitas (de unos 10 cm de ancho) hechas de bronce, se notaba que era uno de los mejores hoteles de Londres

-# Wow..- Logro articular Alex al mirar lo q vendría a ser su próximo "departamento" durante 6 meses..

* * *

Ya eran como las 7: 50 pm y Nicole y Ralph se encontraban parados en la puerta de la Casa de Emma con todas las maletas a un costado, la casa era grande, y sencilla pero se podia ver claramente algunos lujitos que se dio la mamá de la actriz, la luz que emanaba de unas elegantes lámparas de sala que colgaban del techo, mostraban 2 sombras por la ventana, al parecer jugaban por que se escuchaban risas… risas que Nicole solo había oído por televisión y por el cine, se le puso la piel de gallina al comprender quienes eran esas sombras

-# Lista Emma? – pregunto Ralph mirandola a los ojos listo para introducir la llave a la puerta, Nicole volvió a mira las sombras, al parecer se habian ido a jugar a otra parte, respiro hondo y asintió con la cabeza, estaba lista, Ralph hizo girar la puerta y entraron, al parecer todo estaba en orden, la casa era preciosa se lograba ver q era un lugar con mucho amor, a pesar que los padres de Emma estuvieran divorciados, Nicole penso que tal vez su madre hubiera tratado de reemplazar la imagen paterna con una casa "hogareña" por decirlo asi, cosa que habia logrado con mucho éxito, se quedo viendo un bonito jarrón que reposaba sobre la mesita de centro mientras Ralph se dirigía a buscar a los chicos -# DANIEL, RUPERT DONDE ESTAN??- Se oyó la voz de Ralph al parecer en el jardín de la casa

-# Ralph?? Estamos en la cocina…no te esperábamos tan pronto…apúrate Rupert!! Recoge esto!!

-# oye yo no fui el que dijo que juguemos ok?? – se oyó la voz de Rupert Grint en lo que parecía ser la cocina, Nicole se quedo petrificada, estaban en la cocina… solo a unos cuantos metros de ella…

-#oh Dios otra vez?? - Ralph volvió a aparecer y le dio una señal a Nicole para que pasara a la cocina, ella no reacciono, Ralph al ver q estaba como en otro mundo fue por ella y prácticamente la arrastró hacia la cocina

-# se supone que les dije que no volverían a jugar con la comida no??, ahora que le van a decir a la dueña de la casa??

-# Ralph… Emma no est….-# Ralph hizo entrar por la puerta a Nicole y la paro enfrente de él Rupert y Daniel se quedaron con la boca abierta tras unos minutos que se hicieron larguisimos nadie dijo nada, Nicole no esperaba ver tan pronto a sus ídolos y se quedo como mirando a un fantasma (aunq en este caso serian a 2)

-# Em..Em..EMMA??? ERES TU??? – dijo Rupert atónito mirándola detenidamente, no era exactamente como Nicole hubiera pensado ver a Rupert Grint, todo lleno de salsa de Tomate y fideos en la cabeza -# pero…tu… desapareciste… pero que te paso?, por que estas tan diferente?? Por que te fuiste??

-# en…en..en realidad eres Emma?? Emma Duerre??? – le pregunto Daniel con los ojos abiertos como platos, tratando de encontrar en Nicole algún rastro de su vieja amiga en su apariencia, Nicole lo miro y sintio que se ponía roja tenia al chico de sus sueños en frente a ella y no podía ni auricular palabra lo unico que se le ocurrió hacer fue sonreír y le susurro por la comisura de la boca a Ralph

-# sacame de aquí!!- dijo dándole pequeños golpecitos en el brazo

-# ups! Si claro, bueno chicos nos disculpan un momento?- dijo Ralph saliendo de la cocina con Nicole

-# Hey!! Esperen…- dijo Daniel tratando de alcanzarlos pero, Ralph los encerró en la cocina

-# Cuando vuelva quiero la cocina limpia!!- les dijo desde el otro lado, Daniel y Rupert vieron por las rendijas de la puerta que se dirigían hacia el jardín interior

-# Ralph no puedo!! No puedo!! Ellos querrán una explicación! Yo no les puedo dar ninguna!! - grito Nicole exasperada, eran muchas emociones para un solo dia

-# Oh vamos Emma….si, EMMA, no lo olvides entendido? – Añadió al ver la cara de Nicole -# me lo prometiste..dijiste que lo harías…

¡RIP-RIP-RIP!! -# es tu celular? – le pregunto Ralph, mirando el suyo

-# creo que si.. Es Alex!!!

-# pues contesta..

- Hola?? –pregunto Nicole dudosa en español

- Nicole? Eres tu??- se oyó la voz de la chica al otro lado del auricular

- Alex, gracias a Dios!! Estoy en la casa de Emma y Ralph quiere me haga pasar por ella!! Donde estas?? Sabes muy bien que yo no soy buena improvisadora..ESO SE TE DA MAS A TI!! Y estoy completamente segura que Daniel y Rupert querrán una explica…

-ALTO!!!! ME ESTAS MAREANDO!!como que estas en la casa de Emma?? Tom me dijo que estarías en el Hotel, se supone que Ralph ya te había traído.., espera Tom me esta hablando..

-# Q rayos pasa??- pregunto Ralph visiblemente incomodo

-# Al parecer esta…hablando con TOM FELTON!!! – dijo Nicole exaltada tratando de escuchar la voz de su otro ídolo, al otro lado del auricular

-# Ven Emma ponlo en bocina, rápido! –Ralph jalo un cable y lo conecto uno en el celular y el otro en un pequeño parlante..muy parecido al q usaban los detectives al escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas, de pronto la voz de Alex se escucho a la perfección

-# Me dijiste que estarían trayendo a Nicole al Hotel!! Y ahora resulta que esta en la casa de Emma Watson!!- Al parecer Alex estaba notablemente irritada - y encima están ahí Daniel Radcliffe y Rupert Grint!! Tienes idea de lo que puede estar sintiendo ella ahora??

-# Bueno a mi que me dices.. se supone que ella debería estar aquí y sinceramente no entiendo por que la han llevado para allá, si ella es una ganadora del concurso de MTV..

-# THOMAS ANDREW FELTON!! CAYATE Y NO HABLES COSAS QUE NO SABES!! – grito Ralph fuerte para que se escuchara desde el pequeño auricular del celular de Alex, Tom se callo -# Alex pásale tu celular a Tom por favor y si puedes ponlo el volumen mas alto para que puedas escuchar..utiliza tu talento predilecto por favor..es lo unico que nos puede ayudar ahora, me entiendes??- Alex pudo notar un dejo cómplice en su voz

-# de.. de acuerdo..- Alex le paso el celular a Tom y lo puso en bocina para que ella también pudiera escuchar

-#Tom??, escucha a ocurrido algo que no esperábamos…solo hay una ganadora del concurso de MTV…

-# que QUE ?? – dijo Tom sorprendido y de pronto miro a Alex que estaba tan confundida como él -# per…pero Ralph.. yo la vi.. vi a la otra chica.. se supone q esa otra chica te la ibas a llevar tu no??

-# Tom escúchame.. no hay otra ganadora.., no hay otra chica que necesite ir al hotel por que .. por que esa chica ya tiene su casa aquí, la otra chica Tom.. La otra chica era Emma…- después de varios minutos en el cual no sabían si Tom se había desmallado, o simplemente estaba tan anonado por la noticia que no podía hablar, se escucho que Alex tomaba el celular y le hablaba al estilo de Walkie Talkie

-# Ash!! Rayos!! Se supone que era una sorpresa Emma!! No quedamos en que Tom debería haber llegado a tu casa para que le dieras la sorpresa??, creí que ya se lo habías dicho a Ralph! Me preocupaste mucho amiga! Cuando me entere en la recepción del Hotel que no habías llegado! Creí que te habían raptado!! – Dijo Alex irónicamente, Nicole sonrió, su amiga, era de veras, la mejor improvisadora que había conocido en su vida

-# eh…espera!! Se supone que tu estabas buscando a una tal Nicole Gleeson no?? En ningún momento me dijiste que se trataba de Emma!! – Dijo Tom, aparentemente, recuperándose del shock

-# si Tom.. si era Emma… yo también me sorprendí bastante al verla, ella me contó que había estado con Alexandra todo este tiempo.. y quería darnos una "sorpresita"- añadió Ralph mirando a Nicole dándole a entender que ya era hora que ella interviniera, Nicole, mas segura que hace unos momentos y se dispuso a hablarle a su ídolo malvado favorito

-# Hola Tom!! Creo que les di un susto verdad?? Lo siento, pero es que quería darles una sorpresa a mi llegada.. Daniel Y Rupert están en la cocina, y ya vi el desorden que han estado haciendo en MI cocina Tom..- dijo Nicole, fingiendo estar molesta, aunq por dentro quería llorar de felicidad

-# EMMA!!! EN SERIO ERES TU? PERO DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS???!!- dijo molesto

-# Tom… Tom, tranquilízate por favor, escúchame... te lo contare todo mañana ok?? Y quiero que me hagas un favor

-# cual Emma?? Pero tengo una duda.. yo voy a ir ahora a tu casa..por que no me dices todo por ahí??

-# Tom!! Estoy cansada por el viaje, que crees?? Un viaje por todo el atlántico.. mas de 5 horas de vuelo!! Crees que no estoy cansada??- dijo con un dejo de desesperación aunque no precisamente era por lo cansada que estaba

-# todo el Atlántico? Pero donde se supone has estado? bueno.. pero de todas maneras nos vemos mas tarde.. bueno que favor querías que te haga?- replico él con claro signos de estar tratando de comprender toda aquella situación

-# quiero que mañana pases por Alex para traerla a la casa si?? Por favor!! – dijo con tono de suplica, mientras miraba a Ralph el cual solo asintió

-# de acuerdo.. PERO solo por que estas cansada del viaje ok?- dijo el y formo una sonrisa

-# un millón de gracias TOMMY!! – dijo Nicole sonriente -# me pasas con Alex??- Tom le paso el celular y volvió a la recepción del hotel a pedir las llaves de la habitación, pero aun se podía escuchar la conversación, volvió y le llamo bastante la atención ver a Alex conversando perfectamente el español con Emma… CON EMMA???!!

-bueno amiita, entonces nos estamos viendo mañana okis??- Dijo Nicole algo mas tranquila

- ok Nico, no te preocupes, aquí voy a estar, ahorita Tom me muestra mi habitación y se va..

-ah?? que?? en serio?? – dijo Nicole picaramente – aprovéchalo amiga…

- que QUE????!! –grito Alex se puso Roja como tomate – oye Nicole que te pasa??!! Recién nos conocemos!! como quieres q lo aproveche?? O mejor dicho en que sentido quieres que lo aproveche..

- Tu sabes amiga.. bueno te dejo.. parece que Daniel Y Rupert están tratando de tirar la puerta de la cocina..

-que? y por que? donde los tienes ah?? y mira quien habla de aprovecharlos…

- Alex!! No hables tan fuerte!! que todo se escucha – dijo Nicole apenada – bueno amiga nos vemos ok?? bye!! – Nicole colgó el Teléfono

-# y bien? Mas segura?? Estas preparada para enfrentarte a esos 2 niños que están abajo esperando una respuesta a todas sus preguntas??- Dijo Ralph mirando hacia el cielo, que comenzaba a ponerse de un color violeta Nicole, mucho mas segura que cuando entro en la casa, asintió, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina donde, ella, podría a prueba todo su talento para la actuación…

-# bueno.. aquí es, habitación 807 – le dijo Tom entregándole las llaves

-# Wow.. es precioso.. -dijo Alex sin poder reprimir un suspiro.. era un lugar muy grande, parecía un mini departamento con un montón de lujos, tenia una pequeña salita muy bien amueblada y un comedor circular con velas encendidas dándole calor al ambiente -# muchas gracias Tom.. y.. lo siento por el cabe que te metí, de veraz pero es que estaba muy exasperada

-# no hay problema – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – bueno me voy, luego el camino hacia la casa de Emma se vuelve mas peligroso.. tu sabes.. la nieve y todo esto – Alex pudo sentir una especie de nerviosismo de parte de él – bueno Alex, un placer haberte conocido - dijo tendiéndole su mano – esta vez se la estrecho gustosa -# bueno Adiós..- dijo dándole un corto beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-# Adiós Tom…- Tom le hizo una seña con las manos y serró la puerta, Alex se quedo mirando la puerta y siguió admirando el departamento, vio en el baño un hermoso jacuzzi color guinda, la habitación era (por demás decirlo) hermosísima, al ver la cama sintió unos grandes deseos de acostarse, se dio una ducha rápida con agua caliente y se puso su ropa de dormir, miro por la ventana estaba nevando, era un espectáculo digno de ver.. ella, jamás ..en toda su vida, había visto nevar y estaba segura que Nicole tampoco, que ella también estaría en "su habitación" admirando aquel acto de la naturaleza que siempre había deseado… admirar..sentir.. a muchos kilómetros de aquel lugar Nicole llegaba a lo que seria "su habitación" ya estaba completamente relajada, se había metido unos 45 minutos en agua caliente para refrescar su mente y estaba a punto de acostarse, Rupert y Daniel seguían abajo, aparentemente pensando en la excusa que les había dado "mañana hablaremos chicos.. ahora estoy muy cansada.." , se paro en la ventana y su rostro formo una sonrisa.. nevaba estaba nevando!!, maravillada se quedo admirando el paisaje cubierto por la nieve, como dándole a las chicas la bienvenida que tanto ellas habían deseado, abriéndoles las puertas de un mundo que solo había comenzado siendo un juego, convirtiendo sus fantasías mas deseadas en realidad, y, a pesar del frió invierno que había afuera, pudieron ver que el caluroso sol, que iluminaba en ese momento la otra parte del mundo, su país, sus familias, aparecía en sus corazones como dándoles fuerzas para poder seguir con el peligroso juego que habían empezado…

* * *

_**Hola!! Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews, en realidad es una gran cosa poder publicar este fic por que nos hemos matado trabajando en el durante casi 1 año!! (empezo en febrero del año pasado) y pues que bueno que les haya gustado, no lo habiamos publicado antes porque no sabiamos como hacerlo :p y hemos estado bastante tiempo tratando de publicarlo.. bueno eso es todo muchas gracias por su apoyo **_

_**Prongslils y Maraudersinfatuation**_

_**psdt: tal vez tengamos algo de retraso,(me voy de viaje por mis 15 añitus :D :D) haci que desde ahora le toca publicar a mi amiga Maraudersinfatuation haci que desde ahora ella respondera todos los reviews, por fis si nos demoramos bastantes no es por que no queramos publicar, si no por que recien llevamos pasando estos 2 capis, y el 3 es mas extenso ok? gracias! muchos besos!!**_


	3. Celebrating with chelas

_**CAPITULO 3: Celebrating with "chelas"**_

Alex había terminado su relajante baño de burbujas... Cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, termino de ponerse las zapatillas maldiciendo y en el camino miro el reloj - "ups" - susurro, se le estaba haciendo tarde. Al llegar a la puerta se fijo por el visor quien era y sintió un escalofrío al ver que era Will. La pelirroja hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y eso fue… entrar en pánico

-# Emma, cariño, se que estas ahí -canturreo Will con maldad al otro lado de la puerta

-Maldición ¿Qué rayos hace aquí¿Qué hago?¿Qué hago? -susurro Alex, Will parecía haberla escuchado y los golpes se volvieron a escuchar y esta vez mas fuertes, inspiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse y abrió la puerta

-# Alex! - dijo Will con una sonrisa - que alegría verte... ¿y Emma?

-# Eh, ella no esta - contestó la pelirroja intentando sonreír

-# ¿No…esta? - Repitió Will con incredulidad, cambiando su tono por ahora uno mas amenazador pregunto - ¿Tu sabes donde esta, cierto?

-# Creo que tengo una idea…aproximada, porque lo preguntas? - dijo ella mirándolo con desconfianza.

-# Estoy preocupado, no contesta mis llamadas… Ayer estaba muy rara…¿No me vas a dejar entrar?- le pregunto rascándose la nariz

-# No - dijo Alex desafiante, a quien se le ocurriría meter en su departamento a un extraño que te esta apuntando con una pistola… un momento, UNA PISTOLA?!

-# Un cambio de planes, eh?, ahora déjame entrar - Alex se aparto de la puerta para que el entrara - Muy bien ahora donde esta…-el ruido del celular interrumpió a Will - contesta que esperas tal vez sea tu amiguita. Pero -añadió bajando la voz baja -una palabra de esto y te mato - la pelirroja asintió al mismo tiempo que contestaba

-# ¿Hola? - pregunto con voz temblorosa

-# Alex- escucho al otro lado de la línea, reconociendo esa voz al instante, era Tom -ah, quería avisarte que Ralph me acompaño, estamos en la recepción y…bueno ¿Ya estas lista? - pregunto ingenuamente

-# Yo…-la chica inspiro hondo antes de continuar - Auxilio

Lo siguiente que Tom escucho fue una detonación seguida de un grito de la pelirroja y sin pensarlo fue corriendo con dirección a los cuartos.

-# Tom! - Grito Ralph al ver que el chico se iba corriendo- Demonios - susurro antes de echar a correr tras el rubio.

Will había disparado hacia la lámpara mas cercana haciendo que esta explotase, miro con furia a la pelirroja, la agarro por el cuello y la estampo contra la pared de la habitación. A continuación la sujeto fuertemente elevándola unos centímetros del suelo

-# Esta es tu ultima oportunidad- dijo con maldad - ¿Donde-esta-mi-novia? - pregunto pronunciando bien cada palabra

-# Ya te dije...que no lo se - contesto mientras adquiría un tono azulado en ese instante Will la soltó porque Ralph lo tenia cogido por el cuello de la camisa y le asesto un buen golpe en el pómulo dejándolo noqueado

-# Ese tipo es un caradura y eso fue de doble sentido - dijo mientras se sobaba el puño y desviaba su atención a la pelirroja, que lo miraba algo asustada y con la respiración jadeante.- Estas bien... eh…Alexandra?- la pelirroja asintió mientras se paraba y le dedicaba una mirada de odio a Will que estaba tirado en el piso sin sentido.

En ese momento Tom entro a la habitación histérico y se quedo congelado cuando vio la lámpara destrozada, a Ralph ahí, a Will en el piso y a la pelirroja en perfecto estado

-# ¿Como llegaste antes que yo? -le pregunto a Ralph al recuperarse de su aturdimiento.

-# Utilice el ascensor, Thomas -respondió con un ligero tono de sarcasmo, casi imperceptible- Me parece que debemos irnos, adelántense, Creo que tengo que saldar cuentas con alguien - añadió lanzándole una mirada a Will. El rubio asintió mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo nervioso.

-# -Emma va a matarme cuando te vea -añadió con preocupación y un dejo de culpabilidad cuando salían del hotel

-# De que hablas?-pregunto ella confundida

-# Se supone que llegarías sana y salva- contesto señalando unos arañazos en su brazo mientras le abría la puerta del auto

La pelirroja suspiro - # Estoy bien -susurro entrando

-# Llamé a seguridad y lo deje atado - dijo Ralph entrando al auto y poniéndolo en marcha - Próxima parada Casa de Emma Watson -añadió en tono de broma.

-# ¿Y que tal el viaje hasta ahora?- pregunto Ralph rompiendo el silencio que se había creado

-# ahh, bien… bastante…Eh…, Puedo preguntarle algo… eh, Ralph...señor?- dijo Alex algo cohibida

-# Solo Ralph -contesto este observándola por el espejo retrovisor- ¿Que sucede?

-# Hubo algo que no menciono Jhon Brighan…-dijo sacando un papel algo doblado y maltrecho- Aquí dice algo sobre unos pases y una identificación

-# Eso es para cuando comiencen las grabaciones tengas libre acceso al set... y todo eso-explico haciendo gestos con las manos

-# Ya llegamos. -anuncio Tom. Entraron a la casa donde se oía un bullicio en la planta superior,

-# Mas vale que no estén haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo -dijo Ralph con los ojos entrecerrados

Y luego les hizo una seña para que se quedaran callados mientras subían sin que los ocupantes de la casa se dieran cuenta.

Daniel, Rupert y Nicole estaban jugando "guerra de almohadas" y todo el lugar estaba lleno pequeñas plumas que se salían de las almohadas. Ralph solo resoplo cansinamente al verlos y se dirigió a la cocina, ya los había controlado muchas veces y ahora estaba cansado. Tom y Alex se quedaron parados viendo como los otros se daban almohadazos y reían. El primero en notar su presencia fue Daniel que se separo de Nicole y Rupert, que estaban logrando que las plumas volaran por la habitación (y se salieran por las ventanas) mientras se tiraban almohadazos, se acerco risueño y dijo

-# Hola Tom, Tú debes ser Alex Eh?, Emma nos hablo de ti ayer, Daniel Radcliffe -dijo estrechando la mano de la pelirroja (la cual estaba en otro mundo) - Quieren unirse al juego?- y sin esperar una respuesta le tiro un golpe con la almohada a Tom y se fue esquivando las almohadas que le tiraba Rupert desde el otro lado del cuarto

-# Wow – logro murmar Alex viendo la peculiar escena. En ese momento Rupert le lanzaba un almohadazo a Tom (seguida de un grito de "Mucho gusto Alex, Rupert Grint") Tom atrapo la almohada al vuelo frunciendo el ceño

-# No seas aguafiestas - dijo Rupert riendo a carcajadas El rubio arqueo una ceja mientras sostenía la almohada, _esto va a ser divertido_ pensó maliciosamente, iba a tomar venganza de esa vez que Daniel lo lleno de un liquido pegajoso de extraña procedencia y con ayuda de Rupert lo llenaron de plumas, el resultado, todos en el estudio (incluyendo a Magie Smith) estuvieron tomándole el pelo alrededor de un mes.

Luego de 1 hora cuando estaban lo suficientemente adoloridos y las almohadas habían perdido casi todas sus plumas decidieron que ya era hora de acabar con eso.

-# Wow -exclamo Alex entrando en el cuarto donde se quedaría el cual estaba conectado con el cuarto de Nicole por una puerta, soltó la maleta que hizo un ruido sordo al chocar con el piso Nicole entro en el cuarto inspeccionandolo también

- No esta mal -comento a su amiga. Los chicos entraron con el ceño fruncido

-# ¿Qué pasa? Les pregunto Nicole al ver su expresión

-# Nuestros cuartos son mas pequeños-respondió Rupert

-# HEY!! MIREN ESTO!- dijo Daniel cogiendo un librito rosa que había en el velador, Rupert se aserco para mirarlo, Nicole palideció de inmediato, era Su Diario, solo el dia anterior habia estado escribiendo y se olvido de cerrarlo con la llave, Alex miro a Nicole muy preocuapada, ninguna de las 2 chicas abrieron la boca para nada, Daniel abrio rapidamente el librito y le llamo la atención una pagina que decia: **"DANIEL ERES UN PAPI!!!!" **en toda la hoja y escrito con plumon azul, volteo la hoja y leyó otro tambien escrito con el mismo plumon: **"sobre todo cuando estas en el baño de prefectos"**, Tom lo leyo y miro a Alex

-# esto es tuyo??- dijo entre medio asustado, medio divertido

-#eh.. no, no lo es..lo entendiste?- dijo ella, asombrada pues el diario estaba escrito en español

-si claro, se hablar español, Alfonso Cuaron nos enseño, pero Emma y yo fuimos lo unicos que lo aprendimos bien, en su momento claro, por que ella se olvido, solo lograba escribir algo, Daniel solo aprendio lo basico: hola, adios, gracias, muy bien, me llamo.. esas cosas-dijo en un bonito acento, muy extranjero

-# ¿Oigan pueden hablar normal?- dijo Rupert extrañado –Por que me siento fuera de lugar ¿Tu no Dan?

-# La verdad yo tampoco entendí eso ..bueno solo mi nombre – dijo mirando el diario con una expresión desconfiada

-# me sorprendió bastante cuando te escuche hablar con ella en español ayer en el hotel, no sabia que habias estado perfeccionándolo Emma..-dijo mirandola sorprendido

-#….bueno.. ya vez…estar tanto tiempo en una ciudad desconocida con una latina, hace maravillas..- aseguro Nicole sonriendo nerviosamente

Se hizo un momento de silencio el cual fue roto por un rugidito del estomago de Nicole,

-# Tengo hambre -protesto sonrojándose y saliendo de la habitación con una buena escusa de dejar el rollo ddel idioma y del diario -# Hey, miren- grito desde la cocina, los demás se apresuraron a bajar.

Allí había 3 cajas de pizza y una nota de Ralph

"_No iba a dejar que murieran de hambre, fui a hablar con el productor_

_No me esperen y no hagan travesuras (eso incluye hacer bromas por teléfono)"

* * *

_

-# ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo¿A solas?- le pregunto Rupert a Nicole horas mas tarde, Daniel estaba mirando televisión con ellos mientras que Alex y Tom estaban "jugando" en la computadora (para ser mas exactos carreritas de autos y Alex iba ganando)

-# Claro- aseguro la chica

Daniel taladro a Rupert con la mirada -#Tranquilo Dan, no me la voy a comer- dijo y se la llevo al piso de arriba

-# ¿Qué pasa, Rupert?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente, si 24 horas antes le hubieran dicho que iba a tener a Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint Y Tom Felton en "su casa" no lo habría creído.

-# Emma..¿Qué fue lo que te paso después de lo que te dije antes de la alfombra roja...-dijo nervioso , pasándose una mano por el cabello- cuando te dije lo que sentía te fuiste…y…

-# Espera -dijo ella interrumpiéndolo, se sentía incomoda el le estaba intentando decir que… -#Tu me estas diciendo ¿Que estas enamorado de Em... de mi?- pregunto ella sin poder creerlo

-# Bueno… yo…si pero…no -intento explicarse mientras se sonrojaba

-# Y por eso el día de la premier no hablaste con los de la prensa y te pasaste de largo… ¿solo por eso?-lo interrumpió ella incrédula

-# Bueno si. la verdad estaba de muy mal humor, no nos habías dicho ni a Daniel ni a mi sobre -hizo una mueca extraña- Sobre Will, enterarme de él de esa manera no fue muy agradable para nadie… y lo que quería decirte es que estas muy rara...Como si fueras alguien diferente te ves diferente físicamente... digo no sabemos porque te fuiste y luego regresas como otra persona y no quieres decirnos nada.

-# Mira Rupert, La verdad ahora soy otra persona, en todos estos meses he cambiado mucho y soy otra me canse de ser una "famosa actriz" lo unico que quiero ser..quiero ser yo misma.. no una chica que cuando alguien la ve diga "oh! Miren! Es esa chica! La que actúa de Hermione! Vamos a pedirle un autógrafo, en un principio estaba bien… pero ahora, creo que necesito descansar de eso, aparte hay algo que no les he comentado, solo Alex lo sabe-dijo dudosa, era su oportunidad y no estaba a punto de echarla a perder

-# y cual es?- pregunto temiendo que fuera algo muy serio

-#pues..yo..quiero cambiarme el nombre -tenia que improvisar algo rápido, pero tenia que sonar real..-# no por nada me teñí el cabello y ahora lo tengo lacio Rupert, eso también tiene mucho que ver con mi…mi… "cambio"- agrego rápidamente, Rupert la miro desconfiado

-#ok, entiendo eso.. pero que tiene que ver con lo que te comportas diferente, a veces parece que te has olvidado de algunas cosas Emma, yo te quería como eras antes de..

-# no ,Rupert.. no creo que debas quererme por que no me conoces, como soy ahora,-aclaro ante su mirada-# Rupert, yo te aprecio mucho.. mas de lo que puedas imaginar, eres algo así como uno de mis "ídolos"- dijo irónicamente, ambos sonrieron-# pero.. no ahora, tal vez cuando EMMA WATSON vuelva… tanto física como espiritualmente, tal vez ella te pueda dar una respuesta distinta

-# pero no te entiendo.. por que hablas así, como si fueras de verdad alguien que se hace pasar por ella, como podré reconocer que Emma Watson volvió..

-# tu lo sabrás Rupert, no te preocupes, y cuando llegue el momento indicado, sabrás el por que hablo así de acuerdo?

-# Bueno pues..-dijo de mala gana- ahora cual es su nombre señorita… Charlotte Duerre??- pregunto jugando, Nicole rió

-# no Rupert.. ahora soy… "Nicole Gleeson"-comento feliz con un tonito como quien nominan al oscar

-# OK entonces... eh Nicole, seremos amigos como siempre- dijo sonriéndole con ternura mientras bajaban las escaleras. Nicole asintió y suspiro aun no podía creer que pudo haber improvisado todo eso ella solita, Ahora solo faltaba aclarar las cosas con Daniel y Tom.

-# ¿Porque tardaron tanto? -pregunto un celoso Daniel al verlos bajar sonriendo - ya se nos estaban acabando los temas de conversación -añadió algo molesto

-# Hey tranquilo Daniel, Nicole y Yo solo estábamos hablando- dijo Rupert

-# ¿Y de que hablaban? -pregunto Alex curiosa. _De nada bueno_ supuso por las miradas que intercambiaron los 2 chicos

-# Un momento… ¿"Nicole"?, Creí que tu otro nombre era Charlotte

-# Bueno cuando me fui decidí cambiar un poco y bueno uno de esos cambios fue mi nombre, Nicole me gusta más y siempre quise llamarme así.- concluyó

-# ¿Y de que hablaban?- pregunto Rupert curioso

-# Cosas Triviales

-# Golf-

-# Quidditch- contestaron Tom, Daniel y Alex respectivamente. Rupert y Emma arquearon una ceja al mismo tiempo.

-# Del novio de Em… Nicole - murmuraron los tres como quien no quiere la cosa

-# No tienen porque meterse en mi vida privada -dijo Nicole adquiriendo un tono molesto

-# Era privada antes de que ese psicópata intentara matarme -dijo Alex algo alterada

-# Nunca me dijiste eso-dijo Nicole abriendo los ojos perpleja y la miro con incredulidad

-# Bueno que puedo decir… intento matarme - dijo con sarcasmo, Nicole la miro con preocupación-Tranquila, Ralph llego a tiempo y bueno no quiero hablar de eso- concluyó

-# Saben creo que a este lugar le falta un poco de ambiente -dijo Rupert saliendo hacia la cocina luego volvió a entrar y le hizo una seña a Daniel El cual asintió y salio detrás de Rupert. Luego de unos minutos regresaron con botellas de cerveza alegando que tenían que celebrar el regreso de Nicole.

-# y Alex ¿Desde cuando conoces a Nicole?-preguntó Rupert pasándole una botella a Nicole

-# Hace 3 días -mintió ella- la conocí en New York fuimos compañeras de asiento y fue una coincidencia que las dos viniéramos a Londres y que yo fuera la ganadora del concurso. Yo no la reconocí porque tenia el cabello diferente y llevaba gafas oscuras - añadió Alex. Nicole le lanzo una mirada furtiva, aun no podía creer que inventara ese tipo de historias con tanta facilidad.

-# ¿Segura que estas bien?-le preguntó Tom a Alex mientras le daba una botella

-# Ya te dije que si… porque lo preguntas tanto?- dijo la pelirroja dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

-# Ayer estabas diferente, como mas…- dijo buscando la palabra adecuada

-# ¿A la defensiva?-pregunto ella algo sonrojada, sabia que el día anterior había estado histérica, emocionada, sarcástica y "a la defensiva".

-# Si- dijo Tom dándole también un trago su cerveza.

-# ¿Que crees que diga Ralph sobre esto?-pregunto Daniel

-# No creo que le agrade- respondió Rupert

-# Yo tampoco -dijo Nicole haciendo una mueca - no puedo creer que ya sean las 10pm

-# Nicole, tranquilízate-dijo Daniel pasando un brazo por sus hombros -Sabes me gustaría retarte, la ultima vez me ganaste, pero no creo que vuelva a suceder

-# ¿De que hablan?-pregunto Alex poniendo una cara de confusión

-# bueno vamos a celebrar el regreso de Nicole- dijo Rupert tendiéndole una botella de cerveza a Nicole

-# Yo no tomo -dijo ella mientras todos la miraban extrañados

-# Yo tampoco -se apresuro a decir Alex

-# pero TU si lo haces Nicole - aseguro Daniel mirándola incrédulo

-# Vamos chicas es por el regreso de Nico -dijo Tom

-# No -dijeron las dos al unísono

-# Vamos, no va a pasar nada o acaso no confían en nosotros-pregunto Dan -# Bueno… no quiero que pienses algo raro Alex, nosotros tenemos un tipo de competición: quien tarda menos en vaciar la botella.

-# Daniel estableció el record, lo logro en 15 segundos- comento Tom

-# Emm…digo Nicole en 19 seg., Tom en 16 y yo en 17-dijo Rupert orgulloso

-# Tu no te la terminaste Rup, y luego la vomitaste - protesto Daniel con el ceño fruncido Nicole suspiro y miro a su amiga

-# Esta bien… solo una vez - aceptó la castaña – PERO! Creo que Alex también puede participar – dijo sonriente mirando a su amiga que alzó las cejas incrédula

-# Claro -dijo Daniel pasándole una botella llena a cada una - A la cuenta de Tres - Exclamó cogiendo un cronometro - Una! Dos!... Tres!!

Nicole se llevo la botella a la boca y comenzó a tomar la cerveza rápidamente entonces se dio cuenta que Alex comenzaba a ganarle y comenzó a tomar lo mas rápido que podía. En ese momento a Alex le dio un ataque de risa y se atoro. Nicole acabo su botella sonriendo mientras Alex seguía tosiendo. Al terminar su botella Nicole hizo una mueca de asco la verdad no le gustaba tomar , pero todo era por la recién descubierta reputación de Emma

-# ¿Y cuanto tiempo demore?- pregunto entusiasta a los chicos que tenían el cronometro

-# Parece que has perdido practica… tardaste 25 seg.

-# Rayos, Alex estas bien -dijo Nicole acercándose a la pelirroja y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-# Si- contesto comenzando a respirar normalmente- Tengo que volver a intentarlo porque se que te puedo ganar-añadió

-# ¿Eso crees pelirroja?- pregunto Nicole con un falso tono de desden

-# Te lo aseguro, Watson - contesto siguiéndole el juego

-# Muy bien aquí vamos otra vez -dijo Rupert, luego de la 5 botella de las chicas Nicole había logrado conseguir 18 seg. y Alex 18 y un poco.

-# Ya no puedo más -susurro Alex apoyando su cabeza en la mesa que tenían cerca

-# ¿Sabes que te puede relajar? - dijo Daniel -Ven a Bailar con nosotros -y señalo a los otros chicos que tarareaban "Polka, Polka". Nicole miro a Alex y las dos se comenzaron a reír, Dan frunció el ceño y murmuro algo que sonó como _"voy al baño_". Nadie supo que paso a continuación, Nicole estaba dormitando en el sillón cuando unos gritos la despertaron sobresaltándola. Zarandeo a Alex que estaba cerca

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto sobándose un ojo

- ¿Escuchas eso? -le pregunto Nicole en ese momento se volvió a oír los gritos pero esta vez sonaban conocidos

-# Es Rupert- grito Tom entrando en la habitación - Lo vi por la ventana… y esta desnudo- añadió mostrando el bulto que tenia en sus manos, la ropa de Rupert.- No quiero saber lo que sucedería si Ralph se enterara

-# Bueno, vamos a buscarlo -dijo Nicole parándose.

-# ¿Y Dan? Pregunto Tom - ¿Sigue en el baño?

-# Si -respondió Nicole bajando las escaleras seguida de Alex y Tom

-# Espero que no se congele -dijo Alex cuando salieron de la casa, en verdad hacia un frío terrible

-# Por eso traje esto -dijo Tom mostrándoles un abrigo-impermeable -bueno fue lo único que cogí, ya que alguien salio como loca.- añadió mirando a Nicole. En ese momento escucharon un grito de Rupert seguido de unas risitas histéricas.

-# Oh-Oh -dijo Nicole con preocupación - Saben lo que es eso, no? -dijo

-# Si, Fans - respondió Alex

-# Y no es lo mejor con lo que se puede encontrar Rupert en este momento- Añadió Tom

Los chicos echaron a correr en dirección de las risitas, cuando llegaron vieron al joven Grint detrás de un auto mientras varias chicas se acercaban a el acechadoramente

-# Rupert -lo llamo Tom corriendo hacia el y poniéndole el abrigo-impermeable.

-# Oh es Tom Felton, Emma Watson Y Rupert Grint desnudo!! Es como un sueño!-grito una de las chicas

-# ¿Y ella?- Una chica alta señalo a Alex

-# ¿Quien eres tu? - inquirió una chica con lentes

-# Su niñera -Respondió la pelirroja

-# El no necesita una niñera tiene 17 años!-exclamo una mirándola como si estuviera loca

-# Es para casos como este -dijo Tom

-# Bueno para su información soy reportera y apuesto que a todos los demás fans les encantaría saber que Rupert Grint se pasea en las noches desnudo y que tiene una niñera... ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías?

-# 23- mintió -Alex

La reportera la miro con desden y dijo

-# Si no quieren que todo esto aparezca en la edición de mañana quiero una foto de los dos desnudos - añadió señalando a los dos chicos

Nicole intercambio una mirada con Alex y les basto para saber que pensaban lo mismo: Además de locas eran unas pervertidas. En ese instante Nicole vio como un carro de la policía se acercaba rápidamente

-# Quien es el desnudo - grito un oficial bajando del auto cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos, el grupo de fans se dispersó y los chicos aprovecharon el caos para volver a la casa donde seguramente alguien seguiría en el baño.

-# No puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado -dijo Alex mientras entraban a la casa

-# Rup, deberías ir a…-Todos quedaron de piedra al ver a Ralph mirándolos serio y a Daniel sentado en el sillón mirando al suelo arrepentido.

-# Y supongo que tendrán una buena explicación -dijo con tono duro y entrecerrando los ojos

Después de que Rupert se cambiara, Ralph se dedico a sermonearlos alrededor de media hora, los chicos prometieron no dejar que Rupert saliera desnudo ni volver a hacer competiciones de "quien toma más" y menos mentirle a las reporteras locas porque se creen todo y lo único que le importa a la prensa es vender y difamar a la gente decente.

Los chicos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala cansados, más de uno tenía dolor de cabeza y estaba mareado, al final se quedaron dormidos. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia era que la reportera cumpliría su amenaza.

* * *

Hola!! bueno aqui les dejamos el 3 capitulo, ahora estamos terminando de pasar el cuarto pero les dejaremos unos avances . 

_4. Two Serious Things _

_-#Alo??_

_-# Alo, Alex estas bien?-pregunto Nicole muy preocupada_

_-# Tranquila esta en buenas manos -respondio una voz vagamente conocida_

_-# Jason?...Eres tu?-dijo Nicole frunciendo el ceño_

_-# Yo tambien me alegro de oir tu dulce voz,Nicole. Ya era hora de que te mostraras..-Respondio la misma voz algo sarcastica._

_---------------_

_(...)Creo que nos debes una explicacion a todos , no lo crees... "NICOLE"? -pregunto Rupert sarcastico mientras les lanzaba una mirada fria- Sabemos toda la verdad... (...)_

_--------------_

_-# ¡¡¡PORQUE NOS MINTIERON?! NADA LES COSTABA DECIRNOS LA VERDAD, LO HUBIERAMOS ENTENDIDO!!!!- grito Daniel muy fuera de si, Nicole y Alex se miraron asustadas jamas lo habian visto tan molesto. Intentaron levantarse del sillon , pero Tom y Rupert las tenian bien amarradas_

muchas gracias por su apoyo!! dejen reviews!!


	4. Two serious things

**Capitulo 4: two serious things**

Nicole abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza, no veía bien además de sentirse sedienta.

Miró alrededor, intentando enfocar el lugar pero no podía, todas las cosas se veían algo borrosas, logro distinguir a los demás en los sillones o en el caso de Dan en el suelo. Un chirrido de lo más agudo sonó y los jóvenes soltaron quejidos de disgusto,

-# ¿Puedo saber que es lo que hace ese chillido infernal?- pregunto Alex tapándose las orejas

-# El timbre -respondieron los chicos con voz cansina

-# ¿Alguien sabe que hora es? -pregunto Rupert bostezando

-# Las ocho -le respondió Tom mirando el reloj detenidamente.-# Deberíamos ir a la cocina y actuar normal para cuando Ralph llegue. Los demás asintieron mientras se dirigían a la cocina

En ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar provocando que todos gruñeran molestos

-# Yo voy- se ofreció Rupert dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola - oh…no - exclamo al ver a la persona que estaba allí

Era un hombre de estatura mediana, llevaba gafas oscuras que ocultaban unos ojos claros que seguramente combinaban a la perfección con su cabello Rubio oscuro y dientes súper-blancos. El hombre (al cual llamaremos Mr. Bonett porque no tengo idea de cual es su verdadero nombre) le sonreía desde el umbral de la puerta

-# Rupert…-dijo acompañado de una risa cantarina-# Tu tienes algo que tienes algo que explicarme-añadió cambiando completamente su tono de voz.

Rupert tuvo el presentimiento de que estaban serios en aprietos y así era.

Daniel y Tom se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Rupert seguido del Mr. Bonett, no tuvieron tiempo de avisar a Nicole de que su representante estaba allí. Se juntaron rápidamente para ocultarla, al mismo tiempo que Mr. Bonett desdoblaba un periódico que llevaba consigo, lo tiro sobre la mesa con evidente furia y pregunto

-# ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?!!-pregunto subiendo la voz con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Rupert miro atónito el encabezado de la pagina y los colores le subieron al rostro

-# pero que pasa aquí?? Que gritos son esos??- dijo Daniel mientras entraba "sin querer" a la sala-#oh..Mr Bonett.. no.. no sabia que estaba aquí..-dijo con fingida indiferencia

-# buenos días… Daniel.. buenos días Tom.. si si, ya vi tu pequeña cabeza oxigenada sobresalir por el marco de la cocina así que ven para acá AHORA – Tom se acerco con la cabeza agachada y se puso al lado de Daniel el cual estaba muy nervioso-# muy bien estoy esperando una explicación!!- dijo exasperado

-# pero señor.. no lo entiendo.. de que explicación nos habla – pregunto Tom, Daniel asintió, pues de veras no entendían por que estaba tan molesto

-# ah!! no entienden.. es que ustedes no estuvieron por casualidad fuera de casa ayer por la madrugada… ustedes y mi "querida" Emma..-Daniel y Tom se miraron atónitos -# Ah!! ya lo recordaron verdad?? Metieron la pata... y ahora van a responder por sus actos!! -# dijo mientras señalaba donde Rupert estaba aun contemplando embobado el periódico, Daniel y Tom se miraron con miedo.._ "no.. no lo pudo haber hecho.. o si??"_ se acercaron lentamente donde Rupert estaba y el alma se les cayo a los pies, en primera plana con títulos rojo y con unas letras que prácticamente ocupaban toda la hoja de la pagina rezaba:

_**¡¡RUPERT GRINT DESNUDO Y NIÑERA QUE LO PRETENDE!!**_

"_Ayer por la madrugada (3:00am) hubo un revuelo en Londres, varios grupos de fans de las exitosas y taquilleras películas del niño mago mas famoso del siglo: Harry Potter, se reunieron alrededor de un automóvil rojo - HONDA- CIVIC de placa RQP010, con gritos exaltados, que gritaban a voz en cuello ¡¡Rupert Grint denudo!!!.."(continua en la pag. 10)_

Daniel y Tom se quedaron callados unos momentos, eso tenia que ser una pesadilla, definitivamente lo era..

-# y bien?? Que tienen que decir acerca de eso??, otra infamia?, otra mentiras causadas por lo paparazzis??,me van a decir ahora que no es cierto..¡¡ESTO SE SABRA EN TODO EL MUNDO EN MENOS DE UNA HORA¡¡NO ME SORPRENDERIA QUE YA LO ESTEN PASANDO POR LAS NOTICIAS!!

-# señor, yo...-comenzó Rupert con la voz ronca

-# QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS BORRACHO Y COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA???!!- le corto este

-# señor.. esto tiene una explicación..-aporto Daniel, aunque al parecer ese tipo de conductas no las tenia para Mr Bonett

-# espero sinceramente que tengan una.. Y MUY BUENA!! y eso no es lo peor.. no, señor… metieron Emma!! a **MI** representada en todo este lio! cuando ella aun sigue en Francia de vacaciones!!..

-# pero señor.. de eso es lo que queremos hablarle.. Emma no..

-# Quien es esta muchacha que dicen que es "Emma Watson", o claro, no dudo que ustedes hayan dicho que era "Emma Watson.. como si las fans no la reconocieran muy bien, que hicieron?? La mantuvieron volteada todo el tiempo para que no le vean la cara?? Y tu no te salvas Daniel.. mira lo que dice aquí!! – cogió el periódico, busco la pagina 10 y leyó:

"…_a pesar que el joven Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) no estuviera presente es este acto tan vergonzoso, nuestros corresponsales lo encontraron "tirado" en un jardín de las afueras de una casa con varias botellas de licor en la mano y cuando lo intentaron levantar para entrevistarlo, este comenzó a lanzarlass mientras gritaba¡¡NO SE METAN EN LOS ASUNTOS DE LOS DEMAS!!, cuando llego la policía, este se fue corriendo y se perdió entre los arbustos de la casa vecina…"_

-# muy bien.. y ahora cual es tu excusa??- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-# eso no es verdad!!- grito Daniel muy fuera de si, se sentía verdaderamente indignado por el aspecto de "delincuente" que le habían dado.-# Mr. Bonett tiene que creerme!! Yo no salí ni tire ningunas botellas!! YO ESTUVE EN CASA TODO EL TIEMPO MALDICION!!

-# pues eso no es lo que aquí dice- puntualizo Mr. Bonett con una voz fría mientras seguía hojeando el articulo

-# Mr. Bonett, créame que tenemos una explicación por favor.. es cierto lo de Rupert..O vamos Rup no me mires así..,pero lo de Daniel es una completa mentira!! Aparte nosotros estábamos festejando con Alex el regreso de…

-# Alex?? Ese es el nombre de la presunta "niñera" que tiene un joven de 17 años!!!?? La que le tiro la chaqueta para que se tapara sus miserias??? Y DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA ESA SUPUESTA NIÑERA DE ADOLESCENTES!!!- grito con furia

-# aquí…- dijo una débil voz desde las escaleras, todos los presentes voltearon, y vieron a Alex bajar de las escaleras con paso decidido hasta el representante, Mr Bonett estaba a punto de decirle algo pero Alex levanto la mano en señal que se callara, y como por arte de magia el señor Bonett no articulo palabra alguna-# no es necesario que vuelva a repetir la misma historia.. Mr Boneet cierto??- este asintió aun extrañado del por que no podía interrumpirla, era como si alguna fuerza le dijera que era "ilegal" hacerlo, Alex volvió a retomar la palabra -#Mr. Bonett, Emma Watson a regresado- y mientras pronunciaba cada palabra Nicole bajo de las escaleras, Mr. Bonnet abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, pero aun no podía decir nada, ninguno de los chicos tampoco dijeron nada, era verdaderamente extraño, pues sentían que no debían meterse en ese punto.

-# Buenos días, Mr. Bonett, creo que nosotras podemos explicarles la situación de ayer…- dijo Nicole mientras hablaba con el mismo acento que Emma utilizaba, y, lo que le sorprendió en un comienzo, fue de lo fácil que ahora parecía pronunciarlo.-# por favor Mr. Bonett tome asiento- indicó y él, en automático se sentó, mirando incrédulo a la chica que lucia completamente diferente a Emma Watson.

-# vera Mr. Bonett, ayer estábamos festejando el regreso de Emma de Francia y decidimos divertirnos un poco…-comenzó Alex

_-# un poco??_- repitió atónito Mr. Bonett recuperando por fin la voz -# ustedes se pasaron de la raya!!, pero quien demonios eres tu?? Acaso tu eres la niñera?? Pero si no tienes mas de 16 años!!, y aquí dice claramente que se trataba de una chica de unos 23 años!!

-# eso es mentira!! Ya se lo dijimos!! – aporto Tom -# ¡¡esa chica nos quería amenazar!!

-# así?? Y con que me puedes decir?? Acaso le puso una pistola en la cabeza para que esta chica - señalo a Alex – se hiciera pasar por una niñera de 23 años con gusto por los actores famosos!! Acaso le dijo a Rupert que lo mataría si es que no se desnudaba en plena calle y en la madrugada?? le dijo a Daniel que mataría a su familia si es que no le gritaba a la prensa?? LO HISO!!!??

-# lo de Daniel es una completa mentira!! No es cierto!! Lo de la niñera.. de acuerdo.. si lo es!! Pero..-Alex intentaba explicarse

-# aja!! lo sabia!! Usted esta acosando a MIS actores

-# no sea estupido!! Como cree que los podría acosar!!

-# pues no veo NINGUNA otra opción por la cual dijo eso!!

-# Mr. Bonett lo dijo por que esa reportera quería fotos de Tom, Daniel y Rupert desnudos!! Y nos amenazo en que si no se las tomaba pondrían el incidente en la mañana!! Que quería que hiciéramos??- exclamo Nicole tratando de hacer entender a "su" representante de lo delicada de la situación

-# y ahora me doy cuenta de que hablaba en serio..- murmuro Tom a Daniel, este asintió medio asustado

-# en vez de gritarnos debería apoyarnos! Lo que hicimos fue corre de nuevo a la casa y así pudimos evitar otras fotografías mas comprometedoras, o que quería??que para que sus actores no salgan en los periódicos, se quedara con las fotos de SUS actores desnudos?? Y quien sabe!! Hasta tal vez las publicaría por Internet!! Y seria lo mismo por que la noticia seria tan grande que armaría un revuelo mayor!!! – agrego Alex exasperada

-# bien.. muy bien…- murmuro Mr. Bonett, los chicos se miraron asombrados

-# nos cree?? Nos ayudara Mr. Bonett??- pregunto Rupert esperanzado

-# de acuerdo.. los ayudare pero antes..- se levanto y camino por la estancia, volteo y miro fijamente a Alex y le dijo : Los ayudare pero esta señorita se larga de aquí!!! escucho?? NO LA QUIERO VER CERCA DE MIS ACTORES!!! Lárguese de esta casa ¡¡¡AHORA MISMO!!- todos los chicos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y cubrieron a Alex que lo miraba con odio

**-# USTED NO PUEDE HECHAR A NADIE DE AQUI, YA QUE ESTA ES ****MI**** CASA!!!** – grito Nicole de improvisto y poniéndose delate de él

-# **TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DE HACERLO YA QUE SOY TU REPRESENTANTE, Y ELIJO LO QUE ES BUENO PARA TU CARRERA!!!-**grito este a su vez, mirándola como si fuera una niña malcriada

-# **USTED NO ES NADA MIO PARA VENIR Y DARME ORDENES POR MUY REPRESENTANTE QUE SEA…**

**-# BASTA!!!**- todos voltearon a observar a Alex, ella salio de entre el grupo y dijo con voz fría -# si quiere que me vaya.. esta bien lo haré, pero no crea que aquí ha terminado todo… "MR. Bonett"- dijo sarcásticamente y subió por su maleta se hizo un incomodo silencio entre ellos y Nicole, después de dirigir una mirada asesina a su representante subió tras ella

-# Alexandra espera!!- le dijo Nicole, cuando llego a la habitación la encontró guardando sus ultimas pertenencias y terminando de cerrar su maleta.

-# será mejor que me vaya ahora Nicole, estoy causando muchos problemas..- dijo ella y su voz sonó algo extraña- # sabia que esto no seria para siempre… disfrútalo cuanto puedas, te llamare cuando este instalada en otro lugar

- Silvia.. no te vayas, no me dejes sola…este lugar no será lo mismo sin ti amiga- le dijo en español y sintió un nudo en la garganta – yo no podré valerme por mi misma aquí Silvia.. por favor..

- se que lo harás.. y muy bien..de acuerdo? Y, por favor.. despide al señor Bonett"s" que se quede sin trabajo por una eternidad..- dijo con amargura mientras la abrasaba, bajaron las escaleras lentamente, Mr. Bonett aun seguía en la sala y la miraba de soslayo, Alex se dirigió hacia la puerta y se despidió de Daniel, Rupert y Tom

-# gracias chicos, por hacerme sentir como en casa, a sido un gusto enorme el conocerlos, dijo mientras algunas lagrimas le resbalaban de los ojos

-# no… es un placer el haberte conocido nosotros.. de verdad Alex- le dijo Tom mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo-# y.. bueno.. lamento todo con él …- señalo la sala, Alex asintió

-# oye.. esta es tu casa.. puedes venir cuando desees no le hagas mucho caso a Mr. Bonett de acuerdo?, siempre estas puertas estarán abiertas para ti- le dijo Rupert sonriéndole y abrazándola

-# te volveremos a ver Alex?? – le pregunto Daniel mientras la abrasaba efusivamente

-# espero que si Dan… tal vez una o dos veces.. por el estudio.. no se te olvide que soy la ganadora del GOF..

-# te veremos entones y nos daremos un tiempito para saludarte de acuerdo? verdad Emma??- le pregunto

-# ehh.. si claro, Alex..cuídate si?? Me das la dirección apenas estés..

-# instalada… tranquila, aunque sea, ya conozco un poquito la ciudad- dijo con una sonrisa -# bueno adiós chicos, el taxi ya vino por mi..

-# Adios Alex cuídate!!- Gritaron todos mientras el automóvil se iba alejando poco a poco de sus vistas, Nicole suspiro.

-# Rupert…hasta donde la va a llevar el taxi?? Tu lo pediste verdad?- le pregunto,

-# si, hasta la plaza central

-# genial.. –dijo ella con sarcasmo-creo que debemos entrar…hay algo que me gustaría hablar con Mr. Bonett…- los chicos se lanzaron miradas de terror y entraron en la casa.

* * *

Alex caminaba por las calles, pensando a donde ir, cuando tuvo una idea

Giro en la siguiente esquina y acelero la marcha, tendría que llegar rápido para encontrarlo antes de que se fuera a estudiar. Se paro frente a un pequeño edificio para comprobar si era la dirección correcta. Entro y tomo el ascensor hasta el piso 5

-#Muy bien…-dijo al salir del elevador y parándose frente a una puerta de color azulado que tenia el número 502 de un color plateado opaco. La puerta aunque estaba algo corroída por alguna plaga se notaba que no era muy antigua. La chica suspiro y golpeo la puerta con los nudillos, oyo un ruido de que alguien se caía seguido de varios susurros que sonaban como _"espero que no sea tu madre" "solo fue una vez la que nos trajo el pastel de frutas y pescado!"_

-# ¿Si¿Quién es?-pregunto una voz de señora vieja agripada - "_eso no engañaría ni al cartero"_ se escucho tras de la puerta "_y para que querrías engañar al cartero, un momento ¿que tiene que ver el cartero en esto?!"_

-# Soy Alex, y me preguntaba- en ese momento se abrio la puerta dejando ver a dos cabezas (una pelirroja y una castaña) en el piso. Alex los miro entre media divertida media asustadiza. El joven de cabellera pelirroja la miro a los ojos y forma una amplia sonrisa, se paro rápidamente del suelo y la abrazo efusivamente.

-# Oh Alex! No puedo creer que estés aquí! Por que no avisaste que venias? Como estas? Cuando llegaste? Esta todo bien?? Por que no me respondes!!!

-# ya déjala Jason, dale un respiro – dijo sonriendo el castaño mientras le extendía la mano para estrechársela -# un placer Alexandra, soy Adrian, Jason me a contado mucho sobre ti, prácticamente sé tu biografía completa!

-# no lo dudo, le encanta hablar de sus amigos, también sé algo de ti. Creo que estudias con él en la universidad verdad?-dijo ella estrechándole la mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa

-# pero pasa Alex, pasa… estas en tu casa- exclamo Jason ayudándola con sus maletas y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-# oh, chicos que dirán que los venga a molestar a estas horas de la mañana, pero es que necesito un pequeño favor – dijo Alex ruborizándose ligeramente, Jason y Adrián se miraron

-# lo que quieras Alex, eres nuestra invitada especial este día – le dijo amablemente Adrián

-# es que… eso es lo que justamente les iba a decir- se sentía realmente mal por pedir "eso" -# pues… verán, he tenido un pequeño problemita con un tipo en el lugar donde me quedaba y… bueno, me echó -# Jason y Adrian abrieron mucho los ojos, Alex prosiguió -# y bueno… yo me preguntaba… me sugería…intuía que… tal vez… no sé… quizas… podriqudarmeconustedeporntimpo

-# perdón no te entendí, que dijiste?-le pregunto Jason mirándola extrañado, Alex no era la clase de personas que hablaban atropelladamente

-#que…si.. podria quedarme con ustedes a vivir, claro que por un corto tiempo no mas -# se apresuro a añadir al ver sus caras, Jason y Adrian intercambiaron miradas duras

-# no – dijeron al unísono, Alex se quedo con la boca abierta, suspiró

-# bueno, supuse que dirían algo así…- se levanto del sillón e hizo el ademán de coger sus cosas

-# era broma Alex!! Como crees que te vamos a dejar en la calle?? Claro que puedes quedarte! – exclamo Adrián parándose también y cogiendo sus cosas

-# claro Alexita, ahora tendremos a alguien que SI nos pueda cocinar comida decente – Jason y Adrian rieron por el comentario, la pelirroja los miro entre divertida y dolida

-# o sea que solo me aceptan como una "sirvienta"? – inquirió con una falsa molestia mirando a Adrián llevarse sus cosas al cuarto mas cercano

-# no ps, Alex como crees??-Jason se levanto y le rodeo los hombros con su brazo, Alex se sobresaltó

-# que rayos tienes en el brazo? Que te paso??- le pregunto mirando incrédulamente, y por primera vez desde que habia llegado, el fabuloso físico del chico que tenia en frente

-# ah!! esto??- Jason doblo el brazo y Alex vio algo que jamás creyó ver en su "amigo" de infancia, aquel pequeño y delgaducho niñito de 9 años, AHORA le estaba mostrando un…¿_¿músculo?? _Que uno!! Alex miro un poco mas abajo y se sonrojo, se había dado cuenta que el brazo no era el único lugar "nuevo" de Jason, claramente se veía que debajo de la polera que llevaba habían muchos más de los que se imaginaba

-# wow…- fue lo único que logro articular la chica, Adrian volvió y se encontró con la extraña escena

-# jajaja!! Jason deja de presumir de tus posesiones recién "adquiridas"- le bromeo este, volteó y miro a Alex -# has tenido suerte Alex, estabamos por alquilar la ultima habitación que teníamos disponible. Se supone que hoy llegaría nuestra "inquilina"

-# espérate, dijiste recién adquiridas? Como es eso?, si la ultima vez que lo vi era un esqueleto con mangas!!

-# no seas mala Alex, era delgado si, pero tampoco taaaaaannnn delgado como un esqueleto, no exageres-suplico Jason ruborizándose ligeramente

-# JA! Como que no? Tengo testigos!!! O acaso quieres que llame a Nicole???-Alex lo fulminó con la mirada, Jason se sonrojo más aun.

-# un momento, hablas de Nicole??, Nicole Gleeson?, la que era…-comenzó Adrian

-# exacto, la misma. Está también aquí, Jason…-dijo fríamente Alex mirando a su amigo, el cual se había quedado de piedra, al escucharla -# Está en Inglaterra.

* * *

-# y total, en que quedaron?? - Le pregunto un ansioso Rupert a Nicole durante el almuerzo, habían pasado ya varias horas desde el incidente con el representante de Emma, y solo hacia unos minutos el susodicho se acababa de retirar de la casa tras una larguísima conversación de más de 4 horas con Nicole, y esta, para sorpresa de los tres chicos que se encontraban en la cocina dizque "cocinando el almuerzo", habia entrado con mejor semblante del que hubieran esperado.

-# bueno…, ahora que hemos conversado bien, supongo que tiene razón – dijo mientras se llevaba un cucharón de sopa a la boca

-# en serio lo crees?, digo, en la mañana cuando Alex se fue estabas furiosa, pero ahora te veo como si nada hubiera pasado-soltó Daniel inseguro mirándola con el rabillo del ojo

-# ya, ya, les voy a contar, aunque me dijo que no les dijera nada, pero sé que no me dejaran en paz hasta que les cuente todo- Daniel, Rupert y Tom asintieron efusivamente sonriendo -# es una prueba para…

-# prueba?? Pero que cosa te quiere probar??- interrumpio Tom

-#espera a que termine de contar!!-le dijo Daniel

-#ok- Nicole prosiguió

-# Es una prueba para ver mi comportamiento, de por si esta molesto por todo el tiempo que he estado fuera del país y el hecho de que me aya ido sin avisar lo ha tenido preocupado, según me estaba diciendo dice que mis padres lo han estado llamando para saber de mi por que Ralph no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas y tuvo que excusar un montón de cosas cuando decidieron llamarlo a él. Pobre, sinceramente ahora que lo pienso estuvo muy estresado en todos estos meses.- volvió a tomar un poco mas de sopa y prosiguió -# luego yo le pedí disculpas por haberle gritado, me sentí muy mal de verdad al escuchar el por que había llegado tan alterado a la casa (muy aparte del lo ocurrido con la noticia del periódico), pero le dije que Alex era mi mejor amiga, y que no tenia donde quedarse. Aparte que ella era la ganadora del concurso de MTV y que el hotel donde se había quedado la primera noche de nuestra llegada no era seguro, así que me la traje aquí conmigo, y que no le había visto nada de malo que los pudiera conocer con unos cuantos días de anticipación.- dejo la cuchara y los miro fijamente -# me dijo que dentro de un mes regresaría, claro, si nos portamos bien, y no hacemos nuevos escándalos como el de ayer, que es una especie de "castigo"

-# castigo?? Acaso piensa que puede tener en la calle durante un mes a una chica de 16 años que no conoce nada de la ciudad y que acaba de llegar por primera vez a nuestro país?? que estaría pensando de nosotros? Que imagen tendrá ahora de nuestro país?, que apenas llegó le dio la espalda e hizo que durmiera al intemperie durante un mes!! – Tom estaba realmente molesto, miró a cada integrante de la mesa buscando apoyo pero como vio que nadie hablaba prosiguió -# aparte, están los organizadores de MTV!! Dios que pensaran!! Que nosotros no podemos manejar ninguna situación adversa a lo establecido! No querrán que volvamos a contar con ellos para algún concurso que haga las películas de Harry Potter, y nos quedaremos sin imagen publicitaria, y la noticia de "_la Warner Bros que realiza las películas de Harry Potter no pueden cuidar a los ganadores de los concursos que organizan"_ se expandirá, y todo el mundo tendrá una pésima imagen de nosotros, dejaremos de tener fans, las películas ya no tendrán la misma taquilla, y poco a poco nuestra carrera se ira arruinando como la de…

-# BASTA!!!, nada de eso va a pasar Tom, no te adelantes tanto…- Dijo Daniel asustado por todo los presagios que se había estado imaginando mientras Tom hablaba.

-# como que no va a pasar?? Quien te asegura Daniel que al final no será así?? No te das cuenta???, en vez de estar nosotros comiendo de lo mas normal, lo que deberíamos hacer es llamar a un taxi, ir donde esta Alex y traerla de regreso a casa, y decirle que se quede aquí sana y salva junto a nosotros, y nada de eso pasara…

-# Tom nada de eso va a pasar…, cálmate, aun no termino de contar – le dijo Nicole mirándolo extrañada por su comportamiento

-# Ou…, bueno, si es así, entonces… mm…, continua – le respondió ruborizado mientras agachaba la cabeza

-# me da gusto que te preocupes por mi amiga Tom, de verdad, pero ya parece que estuvieras algo obsesionado con la idea que le pase algo. – le dijo mientras le daba una sincera sonrisa, Tom se la devolvió, aun estaba algo rojo- Y BUENO, como les sigo contando, yo le dije eso mismo a Mr. Bonett, que un mes era mucho tiempo, y que no iba a dejar a mi amiga sola durante tanto tiempo y menos en una ciudad totalmente desconocida para ella, y si no me permitía traerla esa misma noche a casa, yo misma iría a buscarla después que se fuera y la traería, así que le di a escoger, entre traerla con su consentimiento, o hacerlo sin el, de cualquier forma lo hare

-# y que te dijo?? – le pregunto Rupert impacienté

-# JA! Obvio que me dijo que ya, que la trajera, pero que en la noche, que quería ver si podía confiar de nuevo en nosotros absteniéndonos a traerla antes

-# y eso quieres decir que…-comenzó Rupert con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-# exacto, Alexandra volverá esta noche chicos – concluyo Nicole, tomándose el ultimo cucharón de sopa que le quedaba en su plato y sonriendo, los chicos gritaron un ¡YEAH!! Fuertemente mientras reían, era algo obvio, la gente solía querer bastante a Alex, a pesar de haberla conocido solo unas cuantas horas antes, era algunos de los misteriosos encantos de ella. Mientras los chicos saltaban y hacian un gran barullo, Nicole pudo escuchar el débil sonido de un celular que provenía de la sala, era un sonidito muy bien conocido por todos los presentes de la casa

-# Hedwig's Theme?? –le pregunto Rupert Mientras la veía irse corriendo a la sala a contestar mientras gritaba un "debe ser Alex!!". Segundos mas tarde, volvió con el pequeño celular en mano, con una cara decepcionada

-# y bien? Quien era??

–# Alex, pero corto apenas contesté, debe de haber estado sonando durante bastante rato

-# mmm, ponla mejor en bocina alta, así la podremos escuchar, por cierto, tu celular no sonaba "_crazy_" de Britney Spears?? – le pregunto Daniel curioso mientras la veía conectar el aparato

-# Ah?? ah! si, pero me aburrí y bueno, tanto tiempo lejos de ustedes, quise tener algo que me recordara todos los días a Harry Potter…- dijo no muy convencida mientras se enderezaba y conectaba el cordón de la bocina con su celular. 5 segundos después, la cocina se lleno del "opening" de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.

-# contesta, contesta!!! – grito Tom mientras se tapaba las orejas con ambas manos. Nicole corrió nuevamente hacia su celular y apretó el botón de la bocina que decía "_call_". Al instante el sonido se fue y fue remplazado por otro.

-# Alo??

-# Alo, Alex estas bien?- pregunto Nicole muy preocupada

-# Tranquila, esta en buenas manos - respondió una voz vagamente conocida de un chico. Nicole se sobresalto

-# Ja…Jason?...Eres tu? – preguntó blanca como el papel y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido _"No puede ser…, tiene que ser una broma…"_

-# Yo también me alegro de volver a oír tu dulce voz, Nicole. Ya era hora de que te mostraras…-Respondió la misma voz algo sarcástica…


End file.
